


We're Quite the Pair

by Shotthroughttheheart



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not until Shadow comes back and gives his vows to Vio, Vio and Shadow planned their wedding and vows but was never able to give
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: "Vio, if I told you how I feel, would it be all for nothing? If I told you, know that it's true. There is nothing in this world that could match up to you."With a new found courage, I pulled you closer, mending myself to you. Merging our hearts as one. Kissing you is a life changing journey, a beautiful road full of life and rough patches. And it's a road worth the journey. Exploring every crack, cave, broken off path, deadends, and waterfalls.Being with you is worth every second, every minute, every hour, and every single moment. When we pulled away, I felt like something within me bubbled up, fear and worried for nothing. I couldn't stop laughing as I twirled you in my arms. Though I wasn't the only one worried because I wasn't the only one laughing or hugging harder trying to merge ourselves together. When it died down but still present, that intoxicating happiness still present in your eyes, softly I murmured as held you in my hands.
Relationships: Shadow Link/Vio Link
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	We're Quite the Pair

Honestly, I am about to lose it. About to snap at Blue and remind him to chill out. To stop whatever the hell he is doing. Even after our adventure, we are still fighting one another. Still arguing amongst ourselves whenever a situation proves to be too much for us.

Through the thick and thin, through the tough times and the softest. There is always one subject that leaves us in pure silence. Avoiding eye contact, twitching and fumbling hands, gritting our teeths, and painful expressions through distant eyes. Though our invisible wound has semi healed, it wasn't enough as we were slowly reminded it was the anniversary of his death…

Honestly, I've been ignoring the approaching days with each passing morning and slow nights. Even then, it wasn't enough, especially how everyone is handling it in their own special way. Blue staying absolutely silent with a distant look in his eyes, Red always looks like he will cry but is more resilient, and Green always disappears to go training for long periods of time without anyone knowing. Practically distant and far off.

I try to focus on other things. Like rereading every single book for the 30th time and long nights of researching.

That is until the ceremony. On that morning, we were silent, more than we have ever been even as breakfast was being passed around. Not even a single nod or acknowledgment of each other's presence. The only sound was the scraping of forks, knives, and plates. Tapping of shoes, clothing, and whispers that spread far and wide. Rumors and gossip. Words for lesser men to hear, rumors of some planned kill, gossip of some lovers that was but no more...

Even the birds stop singing. The world may as well have stopped spinning, which caused me to zone out. Remembering his gentle smiles, playful grins, and cocky smirks. Remembering those sparkling eyes, those that can cut through the hard exteriors that I have built up. Those same exact eyes can hold so much more. If only I did it sooner, if only I could plainly explain it to him. Only for him, only for his heart and ears.

He was everything that I wasn't, he was the last piece I needed to make myself whole, to make myself feel so much more. And to feel him disappear from my heart was nothing I could ever recover from. Even to this day, I'm always out of breath, heart aching painfully, and sometimes one of my limbs refused to move or listen… like a reminder of who remained the most important in my life and who held my heart in his hands…

Silently, I could remember the feel of his hands. Remember how warm he was behind me, how warm his hugs were. Remember his soft voice whispering sweet nothings in my ear, full of adoration and kindness. Remember how he will float an extra inch or two just so he can lean his head onto mine. How his hair fluttered and tickled my nose. How he loved me even to his final resting place…

I promised I wouldn't cry. I wouldn't cry at your funeral but at that minute, I could feel the whole world weep. Almost like it knew your downfall was the final weight that broke the camel's back. I tried, I promised I tried…

Neither I nor my heart could ever lie to you. I never cried as hard as I had and have. The minute I was left alone with your grave, I finally felt something within me snap. Like some bubble around me popped and now I am where I am. Alone.

All alone and you are 6 ft under me. 6 FEET! You idiot, my only idiot, my long time loving idiot… How could—

How can I move on? Probably not ever…

When– how– no.

I wish for you to know how much you mean to me. Not just with words, dedication, or some fancy poem. No, with action I wish I could've expressed to you how much you truly mean to me. How every time you look at me I go soft underneath those beautiful eyes. How my soul melted underneath that charming smile. How my legs would give out if you knew what your words do to me, making me feel like I am truly loved and cared for…

Somehow even as I cried, I felt light. Hell even happy. I never could understand why I was laughing even during a setting like this, I just couldn't stop even when I fell on my knees crying-laughing over this.

It really only felt like yesterday when we exchanged words, letters, and something so much more important. Our hearts, our strings, and our hands.

How you looked underneath that beautiful blue moon glowing almost casting this halo around you as I watched. Even now, I still feel how my breath was ripped away from my lungs, how the world disappeared from under my feet, and how my heart stopped beating. Looking at you was seeing a masterpiece, full of so many wonderful flaws and beautiful textures. At that moment, I knew you had me and my heart. You wielded the key to my heart.

  
  


Remembering that moment when we held hands and stared at each other in the eyes. Seeing those beautiful crimson eyes look at mine. I knew I could feel your smile stretch softly, almost glowing at how stunning you were. I never felt this way with anyone, but at that moment, I knew without a doubt who you were to me.

  
  


I could never hold anyone like the way I do with you. I could never feel how I do with you. Even as I cried and laughed, I could feel imaginary butterflies swarming around me. Almost like a parting gift as I looked at your grave stone for the first time since forever ago. Underneath your name was something I asked when I had your hand. 'What will you do when we die and grow old?'

  
  


Silently, I could remember that day vividly. It was a day before everything came crashing down, before I went to smash the mirror, before you took a hit for us, for me…

I was there holding your hands as you held mine. I was there looking at you in the eyes as I gently kissed your knuckles. I was there when you gently pulled me in for the softest kiss I have ever felt. The gentleness of that kiss was what melted and forged my heart to yours. How tensed my shoulders were but that sweet kiss made me forget everything around us. How all my thoughts seem to have disappeared in the wind as I gently cupped your face, your hands entwined in my hair, gently lowering them over my neck. 

How alike we are yet so different. When we pulled away, you still looked gorgeous with that beautiful blue halo around you. Silently, I moved our heads together until it was touching, forehead to forehead, staring into your eyes I couldn't stop the soft smile that ghosted over my lips.

Within those moments alone, within those exact moments I whispered that no one but you could hear.

"If I told you something crazy, would you believe me? If I told you that I love you, would you trust me?"

When those words passed through my teeth, lips, and mind. I knew this was the 'make it' or 'break it'. This was the no turning back. To see your expression change from one to several made my heart leap. When you settle for that soft look, I swear I would've fallen in love with you again. 

  
  


To say I floated on clouds was an understatement. To say your eyes was my weakness that too was an understatement. To say my heart is yours is so much truer than the birth of the world and every living being that is born. So much truer than the woven tales of old, than the gossiping stones that they skipped along the waters, than the poems they dare write of our love. 

  
  


When you look at me with that soft smile and whispered, I felt everything melt around us but sharpen around you.

"Vio, if I told you how I feel, would it be all for nothing? If I told you, know that it's true. There is nothing in this world that could match up to you."

With a new found courage, I pulled you closer, mending myself to you. Merging our hearts as one. Kissing you is a life changing journey, a beautiful road full of life and rough patches. And it's a road worth the journey. Exploring every crack, cave, broken off path, deadends, and waterfalls.

Being with you is worth every second, every minute, every hour, and every single moment. When we pulled away, I felt like something within me bubbled up, fear and worried for nothing. I couldn't stop laughing as I twirled you in my arms. Though I wasn't the only one worried because I wasn't the only one laughing or hugging harder trying to merge ourselves together. When it died down but still present, that intoxicating happiness still present in your eyes, softly I murmured as held you in my hands.

"We're both alike… don't you think so?"

  
  


—Looking back at that moment, I could still feel your cheeks in my hands. Even as I cried, even when I laughed, I could feel your heart. Silently I pulled the ring out, looking at it I could remember the feeling, words, and everything in that moment.

'Shadow, I want— no I need to ask you something…'

  
  


You raised one eyebrow, 'What is it? Is it the curtains? I knew I should've changed that color to something more vibrant.'

Chuckling as I leaned, 'No, no, no—' I murmured, 'it isn't the curtains. No, I was curious if shadow's can get married?'

  
  


You looked at me with those beautiful red eyes. Those gorgeous red eyes as you cupped my face in your hands, gently laying our heads together, and as softly as the gentleness of your lips on mine was the most wonderful moment of my life.

  
  


At that point, we planned it. Planned the whole thing, down to the outfits and receptionist. To the colors and cake. However that day never came because it was gone when you took the hit for me and my brothers.

  
  


When that happened, I knew we were connected by soul since shadows need's the hearts of their light to live. When you died I knew I died as well. 

  
  
  


With our words and worlds fading into nothing. When I opened my eyes again, wrapped in gauze, and you're not around anywhere near me. Not in my own shadow as well. Only reminding me more of the heartache and heartbroken I was.

  
  


But that was then and this is now. Healed and visiting your grave again. Snapping out of it as I felt a hand on my shoulder. It felt cold, faint, but strong. Only confirming who it is as I turned around, cheeks stained by my tears, and there you were.

My shadow and light. My moon and stars. My glowing candlelight and firelight. Glowing so bright with a smile so wide. Eyes beautiful as the day I first saw them even if there was a scar that covered your left eye.

  
  


"Vio, my wonderful moonpearl. The sea of old and the songs of ages."

I blinked as you lifted me up into your arms, softly I whispered out my vow "You are the definition of my life, my soul, and my world. You carry the stars and the cosmos." 

  
  


"From the moment we met, I couldn't look away from how the world stopped spinning, how my life's mission was practically impossible, how my heart for once its life felt the true joy and adoration that filled my soul and mind." You stopped–

"Building life from the very start, you are the trees that make's me feel like I am myself. Within those small moments… I finally found what I am looking for."

  
  


"It was impossible to remove you from my thoughts that brought me only joy and love... a life without you is something I would never wish on any mortal or deity." You sang so softly as you twirled me in your arms, guiding us away from your gravestone.

"Living with you around, you show me that there is more than I could've ever read. You are the paint, even with the mistakes, holes, and textures." I paused for a moment as we locked eyes, seeing the tears that ran down your cheeks, I gently thumbed them away, "You are still a masterpiece that only you and I can create within our hands. Within our hearts, minds, and souls... I will love and treasure you, even if we drift, die, and grow old together."

"You're the darkest moonpearl I have ever seen. You are my everything as we dance. You are the clouds that cover the sky and shining light…"

Leaning my weight onto yours as you took me higher in the air. Holding on tightly as we flew through the air.

"You are my world. You are the stories that I read and tell. And meeting you is the best moment in my life…–" I closed my eyes as I feel us making a circle, putting my trust and life in your hands.

  
  


"I love you Shadow, never forget that, and never let anyone tell you otherwise... even if poison fills your veins and you cannot see the truth…" faintly I could hear your laugh echo around me as you held me close to your chest. Bringing us a little close to the stars, enough I swore I could touch them.

  
  


"You're a blessing and the only source of light for my heart… I love you so much more than you know, Vio. Keep on living even if I cannot…"


End file.
